Cognizance
by Kira-Chu-Alana
Summary: Bella has had enough of Edward's controlling ways and snaps. She gives him a choice either give up his ways or lose her forever. Can Edward give up his ways or will Bella fall for another vampire? Bella/OC, Jacob/OC


**I was just sitting in my room when this awesome idea for a story popped into my head. I was tired of reading the same old pairings so I decided to create my own. Hope you like my brain child! P.S I own nothing not even the Smexy Jacob. *cry***

**Cognizance**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Love wake up. You've been asleep for nine hours now." was the first thing I heard when I woke up this morning. It's a Saturday for Pete's sake! I think I'm allowed to sleep in until twelve but noooo this overbearing control freak vampire boyfriend of mine thinks it's a crime. "Edward shut up! I'm not in the mood for this today. Now could you just leave so I can get dressed?" I snapped.

"Of course love, I'll be back after I get the Volvo." he said as he left a kiss on my forehead and jumped out the window. Finally! I'm alone I though as I got out of bed and headed towards my closet. Looking for an outfit for today. Alice may have rubbed off on me a little. She even kidnapped me and put me through Bella Barbie boot camp.. I shuddered at the memory.

I opened the doors and looked for something to wear there was way to much blue in here (no thanks to Edward) . I finally pulled out a light green cashmere sweater with lace around the neckline and some black jeans with dark crystals on them. I pulled out underwear and the matching bra, grabbed my toiletries bag, a towel, and headed for the shower. When I came back to my room I pulled out a pair green heels my mom sent me from a trip her a Phil went on, and the wolf necklace Jacob gave me before I left for Volterra. I heard Edward honk his horn and quickly pulled the leather jacket Jacob gave me as a joke saying all bikers have a leather jacket and ran out the door saying a bye to Charlie and kissing him on the cheek.

Edward watched me walk to his car and his eyes zeroed in on my necklace. He opened the door and was about to say something when I asked him if Esme had cooked me anything for breakfast. He said yes. The whole ride to the Cullen Mansion I could feel Edward's dislike of the necklace but I didn't really care anymore. I'm my own person I can dress myself, (just don't let Alice know that). As soon as we pulled up to the house Alice came rushing to my door and had pulled me out and towards the house. All the while she was babbling about how she had a vision of me getting dressed this morning and was proud of me. Alice led me to the kitchen where Esme had a plate of French toast and fresh fruit waiting for me as well as a glass of orange juice.

After I had finished my breakfast I watched Jasper beat Emmett at Halo…again. "Hey J you up for those guitar lessons right now?" I asked Jasper.

"Sure am Baby B." he replied. And me and Jasper headed to His and Alices' room. Butt before we reached the stairs Edward stood right in front of them. "Bella I really don't think that's a good idea." He said. But I've had enough of Edward telling me what's best for me he's only been back a month and he's already getting on my last nerve! I hadn't even agreed to marry him yet!

"No Edward I don't we're a good idea! You have been driving me up a wall ever since you got back here! Telling me what to do, when to eat, what to eat, who I can be friends and when I can visit them! I'm not your daughter nor am I your wife or fiancée!" By the time my rant had ended all the Cullens were staring at me in shock except for Rosalie she just looked smug. Emmett was the first person to say anything. "Go B! Tell his prissy ass off." He boomed. "Language" Esme automatically said. "Sorry Mom" was his reply. "I'm sorry everyone but I think I need sometime away. I'll be back just not now." "Hey Jazz would you mind driving me to the border?" Sure Baby B just make sure you call down there to let them know we're on our way down so somebody can be there to get you."

Edward had opened his mouth and was about to put his two cent in when I cut him off. "Edward my decisions are not up for discussion so I suggest you shut your mouth and keep it shut or I will walk out that door and end whatever relationship we have permanently." "But Bella I still think it's too dangerous for you to be around Jasper and those mutts!" "That's it I yelled Edward we are through! I'm tired of having to conform to this perfect image of a proper Lady we aren't in the Edwardian era anymore and I'm not some pet. But you can't seem to get used to that fact so I guess this is goodbye Edward." I then turned to Jasper and asked if he was ready to he said yeah and took me to his red 2010 f150. I had called Jake while we were on our way to La Push so it was no surprise that he was waiting for us at the border. "Jake I think me and Edward are over." Was all I said before he had me in his famous bear hug. "Well let's get you to Emily's he said as he led me to the Rabbit. I turned waved bye to Jasper and got in the passenger seat as we headed off. When we arrived at Sam and Emily's cottage I was greeted with a warm hug and a muffin the size of my head. As Jacob and I sat down I asked him one question. "How would you like to travel with me through Europe"? Before all the wolf pack burst through the door and screamed what at the same time that Jacob said "Huh?"

End of Chapter 1

I'm evil I know but for those of you who review you'll get a peak into the far future. If you like but if you just want to Review and show me some love then just ask to not receive the preview. Bella's outfit for this chapter is on my profile.


End file.
